dbaddictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Tiel the Justice
/Melee) |aEffect1 = Brings down judgment on behalf of Chronos' will Removes all buff skills of 1 enemy and inflicts 2274% damage. The attacked enemy will have the judgment effect for 12.5 sec. Inflicts damage equal to 700% of Tiel's ATK to the enemy with judgment every time it is attacked. |activeCD1 = 8.3 sec |activeskill2 = Panacea's Blessing |aEffect2 = A blessing directly sent down from the goddess of healing. The goddess answers her prayers by giving absolute protection and blessings. Casts invulnerability to herself and 1 party member for 9 sec (cannot be dispelled). Increases ally's (with invincibility) and Tiel's ATK by 127% and Crit Damage by 272. |activeCD2 = 28.4 sec |activeskill3 = Sacrosanity ( /Melee) |aEffect3 = This is God's command and this is the land that the God has given to us! Her firm determination and faith allows her to stop the enemies from going on a rampage. Inflicts 1717% damage and stuns for 9 sec. |activeCD3 = 13 sec |passive1 = Nectar's Revenge |pEffect1 = Share the nectar, the drink given by God, with everyone. The energies in the bodies of the blessed ones are quickly vitalized, which draws out their skills. Increases skill attack of all party members by 30%. |passive2 = Athena's Shield |pEffect2 = The power of Athena, the goddess of war and wisdom, is with Tiel. Increases INT by 17% and DEF by 29% for all party members. Additionally, Tiel inflicts 450% additional damage when she attacks a stunned enemy. |aEffect1_lv2 = Brings down judgment on behalf of Chronos' will Removes all buff skills of 1 enemy and inflicts 2365% damage. The attacked enemy will have the judgment effect for 12.5 sec. Inflicts damage equal to 700% of Tiel's ATK to the enemy with judgment every time it is attacked. |activeCD1_lv2 = 8.3 sec |aEffect2_lv2 = A blessing directly sent down from the goddess of healing. The goddess answers her prayers by giving absolute protection and blessings. Casts invulnerability to herself and 1 party member for 9 sec (cannot be dispelled). Increases ally's (with invincibility) and Tiel's ATK by 133% and Crit Damage by 283. |activeCD2_lv2 = 28.4 sec |aEffect3_lv2 = This is God's command and this is the land that the God has given to us! Her firm determination and faith allows her to stop the enemies from going on a rampage. Inflicts 1786% damage and stuns for 9 sec. |activeCD3_lv2 = 13 sec |aEffect1_lv3 = Brings down judgment on behalf of Chronos' will Removes all buff skills of 1 enemy and inflicts 2456% damage. The attacked enemy will have the judgment effect for 12.5 sec. Inflicts damage equal to 700% of Tiel's ATK to the enemy with judgment every time it is attacked. |activeCD1_lv3 = 8.3 sec |aEffect2_lv3 = A blessing directly sent down from the goddess of healing. The goddess answers her prayers by giving absolute protection and blessings. Casts invulnerability to herself and 1 party member for 9 sec (cannot be dispelled). Increases ally's (with invincibility) and Tiel's ATK by 138% and Crit Damage by 294. |activeCD2_lv3 = 28.4 sec |aEffect3_lv3 = This is God's command and this is the land that the God has given to us! Her firm determination and faith allows her to stop the enemies from going on a rampage. Inflicts 1854% damage and stuns for 9 sec. |activeCD3_lv3 = 13 sec |normaleffectex = /Melee/SG Her stun does not seem to affect World Bosses. (confirmation post-patch) |aEffect1_ex = SG Mark seems not to be inflicted to World Bosses. (confirmation post-patch) |aEffect2_ex = SG Only Tiel and her chosen ally (1) will be granted the buffs. This skill is one of the reasons that Tiel is better used outside of a Key-state. |aEffect3_ex = AOE Even if not mentioned by the game description, this skill hits the entire enemy party. |pEffect1_ex = |pEffect2_ex = }} Category:Deity Category:Awakened